


Omega Companion

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rut Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Dean is in desperate need of a rut companion. Castiel is the dispatcher who takes his call.Companion piece toWhen in Heat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 210
Kudos: 1037





	1. Chapter 1

It was a coincidence that Castiel was working at the omega service at all that summer. He had quit his accountant job because he simply hadn’t been happy with the monotony of his daily life, and while he had taken some time to figure out his next step, Gabriel had roped him into helping out as a dispatcher.

Working a temp job at an omega service was so not what an omega of his age should be doing. He should have his life figured out, have at the very least a stable job, maybe a mate and a pup or two…

It was an easy enough job, though, taking the calls, asking a few questions and adding the information into a file he then had to send to an available omega who fit the criteria the alpha was asking for.

At least, that was what it was like on most days. Today, though, a lot of alphas seemed to require an omega companion for their ruts, which was why things got a bit more complicated…

“How far along are you, Sir?” Castiel asked his standard question after he had typed ‘Dean Winchester’ into the field for the name.

 _“Third day,”_ Dean bit out and he sounded strained. It was obvious he should have called for an omega a lot earlier than on the third day of his rut. Most alphas called on the first day and typical answers to the question ranged from ‘just started’ to maybe ‘four hours.’

Castiel asked for the other relevant information, which Dean provided as succinctly as possible, and when he clicked ‘next’ to see who he could send…

“Currently, there is no omega available. But if you could wait a few hours…”

 _“You gotta send someone, man!”_ Dean interrupted him, a desperate edge to his voice now.

“I am,” Castiel reassured him. “It will just take a while for him to get there. Do you have any toys you could use in the meantime?”

 _“They are. Not. Helping,”_ Dean ground out. There was a loud exhale. Then, _“Shit! How… how long?”_

“Someone could be there at around 8 p.m.?”

A whimper from the other end of the line told him that that wasn’t good enough. Since Dean sounded like rut sickness might be setting in, Castiel thought back to orientation and what to do in urgent cases.

“Let me check if we have an emergency omega I could send out. One moment, please,” he said and put Dean on hold so that he could call up Gabe.

_“Of course we have an emergency omega. What kind of an omega service would we be if we just ran out of omegas?”_

Relief flooded through him. He really hadn’t wanted to leave Dean hanging. The alpha had sounded in desperate need of an omega.

They had some alphas who called simply because they didn’t _want_ to spend their rut alone. But Dean had tried to get through it on his own and had only called on the third day when things had apparently gotten too bad. He was the kind of alpha these services had originally been developed for.

“Can you send over the contact information, please?” he asked, eager to send the emergency omega on his way as soon as possible.

_“No need. It’s you.”_

“Come again?” Surely, he must have misheard. “I’m a dispatcher.”

_“We’re required to have an emergency omega available, but we hardly ever need to send one out, so I penciled you in, just as a pro forma kind of thing. Have fun.”_

“I’m not even trained as a service omega.”

 _“I’m sure you can figure out how to bend over and present.”_ While Castiel was busy spluttering about that, Gabe continued, _“Look at it like this: What kind of job lets you take the rest of the day off to go have sex? You’re welcome.”_ With that, he hung up on him.

He should quit. Playing rut companion certainly hadn’t been planned as part of his midlife crisis. He’d finish this call and then he’d quit.

“Dean, are you still there?”

_“Not goin’ anywhere.”_

He was about to tell Dean that he should call another omega service. Only, the next one was operating out of Colorado and they surely wouldn’t be able to send an omega sooner than 8 p.m.

 _“You can’t help me, can you?”_ Dean said, defeated, when Castiel didn’t say anything.

There was something about this alpha’s voice… Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Castiel hasn’t been intimate with an alpha in such a long time… In any case, that something, whatever it was, made him say, “Of course I’ll send someone. It shouldn’t take longer than twenty minutes.”

 _“Thank you!”_ There was such relief in the alpha’s voice that Castiel was sure he had made the right decision.

⁂

Castiel met Dean’s dick almost before he met Dean himself.

When he arrived at the alpha’s house, he just saw alpha red eyes indicative of rut sickness, and he barely had time to introduce himself before Dean had him bent over the couch, pants around his ankles and an impressive dick shoved up his ass.

Dean let out a mixture between a long moan and a relieved sigh as he started fucking into Castiel roughly right away. Before his hole even realized that it was under attack by an alpha’s cock, he felt his ass flood with alpha sperm.

Even though his own dick hadn’t gotten the memo yet that he was having fun sexy times, this was somehow still the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Of course, the scent of alpha in rut was helping because Dean had the most arousing scent. Compatible. Potential mate.

Castiel had never had sex with an alpha in rut before, but he had imagined alphas would feel an urge to knot the omega they were with, which was why he was a bit confused that Dean’s dick was currently the only thing shoved up his ass.

Dean himself was panting, but his breathing started evening out soon.

“Sorry about that,” the alpha said, voice rough with rut-induced arousal. “I’ve come like five times in the last hour and nothing felt right. This is the first time it actually helped.”

Since for whatever reason Dean hadn’t knotted him, he let him up and Castiel felt some of the alpha’s come dribble out as he turned around.

Now that he could really look at Dean, he realized that the alpha was just as good-looking as he was good-smelling. The red in his eyes had receded and made place for the most beautiful green that Castiel could just get lost staring at.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Castiel replied, trying to keep things professional and not find the blush on Dean’s cheeks endearing.

He was a rut companion for tonight. His job was to ‘bend over and present’ as Gabe had so eloquently put it. Provide a hole the alpha could fuck at will. That’s why he got rid of the rest of his clothes—he wouldn’t need them tonight and it gave him something to do besides staring at the handsome alpha.

“Let’s relocate to the bedroom,” Dean suggested. “That took the edge off, but my alpha is going to want to have another go at you soon.”

Castiel followed him and when they entered the bedroom, he gaped at the inviting nest. Dean had to have put quite some work into it. His omega was intrigued to say the least.

“Shut up,” the alpha mumbled, even though Castiel hadn’t said anything. “Rut sickness makes you do the craziest things.”

There was that blush again that Castiel did not in any way find endearing.

As he climbed into the nest, he remembered that Dean had ordered ‘the full package.’ Suddenly, he didn’t mind his role as a rut companion so much, but couldn’t wait to find out what that entailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t pay for sex. Call it alpha pride if you will, but he didn’t need to pay for it when picking up omegas was second nature to him. Biting his lower lip and smiling his ‘aw shucks’ grin usually got omegas slick and willing so that he could stick it in them.

That’s why he’d never used an omega service before. He’d usually just hook up with an omega for his rut. Rut flings got him all through his twenties and thirties and there was nothing wrong with it, it just got… a bit repetitive as time wore on.

Alphas got through their ruts alone all the time. What could go wrong if he didn’t go out to look for an omega for his next rut?

A lot, he had to admit when he found out the hard way why, after not having spent a single rut alone in twenty years, you shouldn’t just go cold turkey. Rut sickness was a bitch! His alpha was going a bit insane with the need to fuck an omega, and jerking off didn’t do him any good, no matter how often he wrung an orgasm out of his dick.

By the time he realized that he couldn’t suppress his alpha any longer, it was obviously too late to go out and pick someone up. Unfortunately, he didn’t know anyone he could call, either. He had never exchanged numbers with any of his rut flings. That left him with only one option.

He searched online for an omega service and for the first time in his life, called for a rut companion.

Waiting for the omega to arrive, Dean let instincts take over and rearranged the pillows on his bed multiple times until his alpha was happy with the nest he had provided for the omega who would spend his rut with him.

Finally, the doorbell rang, and that sexy voice that had promised him an omega while they’d been talking on the phone said, “Hello, Dean.” In the time it took the omega to add, “I’m Castiel,” Dean’s alpha had completely taken over and seconds later, he was buried to the hilt in Cas’ tight little hole.

Some part of his mind was aware of the fact that just going at an omega without any foreplay was a bit rude, even though as a rut companion, Cas was probably used to that.

Still, he held back from knotting the omega, which would probably have been too uncomfortable for him since his ass hadn’t produced enough slick yet. Just because he was an omega companion didn’t mean Dean would take advantage of him—even though he was allowed to fuck him pretty much any way he wanted to.

After all, he had ordered the full package. With his alpha going crazy, he had to make sure he wouldn’t unintentionally do something that wasn’t allowed and would land him in jail. The ‘full package’ meant he’d have Cas for the rest of his rut, could fuck him as often as his alpha wanted to and in whatever position his alpha desired.

Watching the omega climb into his well-prepared nest placated his alpha. His work had paid off, there was now an omega getting comfortable in his nest—where he’d soon get fucked and filled up with hot jizz over and over again.

Having purchased the full package, he was allowed to mark this omega, so he joined him in the nest and began biting at his neck. Mating was off the table for obvious reasons, but some bites and nibbles around the mating gland would serve the purpose of sending a clear message to the next alpha in rut Cas would service: They should go look for another omega to knot and dump their load into. This one was off limits.

Cas immediately surrendered to him, baring his neck and letting Dean mess him up. As an omega companion, he knew exactly what to do to bring his alpha back from the edge of rut sickness. Submitting so sexily definitely had the intended effect on Dean’s alpha.

Time to knot this omega.

Dean pushed Cas’ legs apart, leaving him completely exposed, and marveled at the sight. Delicious cock on its way to full hardness? Check. Pink hole just waiting to be creampied by Dean? Double check. (And, _oh_ _God_ , was that some of Dean’s sperm running out of it from when he had fucked him before? Sexy as hell for sure.)

When Dean didn’t do anything but stare for a few seconds, a blush began spreading across Cas’ cheeks. Interesting. Kind of cute, sure, but he wouldn’t have guessed Cas would still be blushing when an alpha was looking at his private parts. Maybe he had a whole innocent act prepared. Dean was sure alphas loved that. But blushing on cue required some serious talent.

As an experiment, he stated, “Nice hole you got there.”

Cas’ blush actually deepened at that. Act or not, it really made Dean want to ravish this (pretend) innocent omega and fuck him hard until that pretty hole was overflowing with his spunk.

First things first, though. That first round, he had just shoved his cock into him without so much as a ‘How do you do?’ This time around, he wouldn’t be able to keep his alpha from knotting Cas, so he’d have to get him nice and ready for his cock.

Playing with the omega’s dick a bit, he enjoyed how Cas squirmed around underneath him, obviously in need of more, but too embarrassed to ask for it.

His alpha’s need to take this omega again grew, so he ducked down to give the tip of Cas’ dick a quick lick, which made the omega buck up and mewl. Okay, he didn’t want to be a cock tease. He could suck his dick for him for a bit just because that’s the kind of nice alpha he was.

While he took it into his mouth, he pushed a finger into the omega’s ass, reminding him of what was about to happen here.

Yeah, that hole was wet and ready to be pounded into submission.

Just when he could tell Cas was about to come, he let his cock slip from his mouth, reveling in the desperate sounds he made, and propped his hips up onto a pillow for better access. Being able to watch his face while he’d fuck into him would be so much better than taking him from behind.

As he lined up his cock with the omega’s hungry ass, he could feel his rut taking over once more. Pushing into the slippery hole, he enjoyed watching Cas squirm.

Since he loved having his cock massaged by the trembling inner walls of an omega coming on his cock, he began playing with Cas’ desperate dick once more. There was nothing quite like the grip of an orgasming asshole, and Dean was determined to experience that with Cas.

He could feel the moment the omega’s cock stiffened in his hand even more and then, _yes!_ , Cas was done for, coming undone with a soft grunt while Dean continued fucking into that spasming hole relentlessly.

The omega had his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, his face contorted in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. No way to fake _that_! Dean really had fucked a powerful orgasm out of him as evidenced by the huge amount of semen shooting out of his dick.

Dean’s knot was fucking in and out of Cas’ hole at that point, too, and finally, it locked into place as his cock started filling that omega up with a huge load of his own that didn’t seem to end. Pumping everything he had deep into Cas, he collapsed on top of him, breathless but deeply satisfied.

Almost as an afterthought, Dean let go of Cas’ dick and wiped his hand off on his ass cheek.

Cas was a complete mess. Squirming on his knot, his hole stretched around it, his neck peppered with hickeys and bite marks… Dean kind of liked him like that. Boy, was he glad that he had gone for the ‘full package’! He couldn’t _wait_ to do it to Cas all over again. As often as he wanted to until his rut was over.

That omega sure wouldn’t be able to service another alpha for a few days by the time Dean was done with him.

Oblivious to the fact that Dean was already thinking about their next round, Cas snuggled against him with a content sigh.

‘Full package’ probably meant he was allowed to lick Cas’ neck and nuzzle against him a bit, now that his baser instincts were taken care of, so Dean did just that.

Cas, having been fucked into complete submission, immediately bared his throat without prompting. Showing vulnerability like that needed to be rewarded, so Dean licked along his neck with broader strokes of the tongue, giving his mating gland a tongue massage he wouldn’t soon forget.

Damn, but with all the rut sex he’d had, he’d never felt this drawn to an omega before. Maybe it was the rut sickness that had messed him up. Or maybe Cas, as an omega companion, just knew exactly what to do to get alphas to come back for more. They were probably taught early on how to hook a new client.

Because let’s face it, there was no way Dean would go through another rut without Cas by his side. From now on, Cas was _his_ omega companion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I’d love to hear from you in the comment section! ❤️  
> Let me know if there's interest in more.


End file.
